Friends last forever
by Kawaii Bideru
Summary: Friendship, backstabbing, lying, cheating, and someone is having a baby! A Gohan and Videl story unlike any other! Read, Read, Read.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! Bideru (Videl) here, I've come up with a really great story. It's unlike anything you've read. Videl, Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner are all students of Orange Star High, but this isn't following the DBZ story, it has twists and turns of its own. I do not own the characters except the ones I've made up! Have fun reading. I hope you like it!

It was an ordinary day at Orange Star High; school was getting ready to be over for the day which meant the weekend was only minuets away. Everyone in room 3-B sat at the edge of their seat, staring at the clock as it moved slower than usual. One person in particular silently wished it was time to go right then. 'Stupid clock, hurry up. If I miss my best friend, I won't be able to walk her home like I always do. I can't keep her waiting. Stop ticking and just ring already!' The thoughts where that of a certain boy named Gohan. One of the best students in school and sometimes considered a 'nerd' by most people. He kept to himself except when it came to his best friend, Videl. They had known each other for years, ever since they were little. They did everything together, homework, video games, shopping, training in martial arts, and anything else friends could possibly do. They had their ups and downs but always remained close. Little did they know fate was going to test how strong their friendship was.

Videl sat in room 5-D, she had her nose in a book not really paying much attention because this was the class she hated most. She knew everyone in class but liked none of them. Everyone sat together in their usual 'groups' consisting of skaters, nerds, jocks and worst of all a group of girls who called themselves "Popular Society" or P.S. for short. They spent all their time looking at themselves in the mirrors, gossiping about boys or putting down those 'less fortunate' than them. Videl had three close friends but only one was her best friend, Gohan. Sharpner and Erasa had been there for her but no one could make her laugh, smile or just feel good like Gohan.

When the bell rang the narrow halls filled with excited students. Gohan got up from his seat and picked up his book bag. 'Time to go meet Videl!' He said silently to himself. Just as he approached the door a hand was placed on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving. "Where you off to, speedy?" A small giggle came from behind him and instantly he recognized the voice. "Going to meet Videl at her locker. Why do you ask Erasa?" Turning slowly he smiled as he faced the blonde haired girl. "Oh, no reason. I wanted to talk to Videl anyways so we can go together, if that's okay." She looked up at him, he was much taller than her with spiky black hair. From a distance his body type seemed small but a closer look showed he was in fact muscular but not over done. "That's fine with me, let's go." The two friends left the room, pushing through the crowded hall.

Videl was already at her locker putting her books away and getting the ones she needed to take home. "Hey pretty lady." A deep voice spoke loudly to get her attention. "Save it, Sharpner." Videl replied flatly. "C'mon Videl, can't you take a joke?" Sharpner leaned against the locker next to hers, running his fingers through his slicked back hair. He was indeed one of those 'pretty boys' or so he liked to think. "There was nothing funny about that. Besides if Erasa heard you talking like that you'd be getting an earful." Videl knew Erasa and Sharpner liked each other but never really admitted it to anyone. "Who'd be getting an earful?" Erasa asked as she walked up to them. "Nothing! Nothing at all. Hey babe, looking good." Sharpner said eyeing Erasa in her jeans and tube top. Erasa stood there blushing. "Give me a break you guys." Gohan mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "What's the matter Gohan? Can't handle the lovey-dovey stuff?" Videl laughed, closing her locker. "Huh? No, it's not that…it's just….I…." Gohan was at a loss for words since every time Videl mentioned dating he'd get nervous. All four laughed and made their way towards the front doors.

Just then the popular society had been making their usual rounds when it came to the weekend. Handing out their signature bright pink invitations to a party, making sure to point out who was invited and making fun of those who weren't. "Okay girls, last one." Matsuko, the leader of the group held an envelop in her hand, looking down to read the name. "Videl? So we've decided to turn little miss 'kick butt' into one of us?" The other girls nodded. "She is rich after all and her dad is Hercule Satan who runs this city. It would be a good investment." Sumi spoke up, she was the one with the most common sense and it was her duty to keep everything running as planned. "All right, so we invite Videl and show her everything the Society has to offer." Matsuko flipped her hair over her shoulder, her nose held high in the hair as she smoothed her skirt. The other girls did the same, it was as if they were robots programmed to do what the main one did.

"So what are we going to do tonight guys?" Gohan asked looking at the other three. "Movies, video games, the usual. My treat this time." Erasa said holding up some money. All smiled in agreement. "I'm in the mood for action movies." Videl said playfully punching Gohan in the arm. "You're always in the mood for those movies." Sharpner scoffed. "How about we try something different, like a romance movie?" Erasa spoke softly then gulped as she got stared down by three pairs of eyes. "Only a suggestion." Videl looked at Gohan then at Sharpner. "No way." They said in unison.

"There she is girls. Let's do this." Matsuko spotted Videl and all six started walking towards her. "Oh man, P.S. alert everyone run!" Sharper laughed the coughed as Erasa elbowed him in the stomach. "Hi Videl." Matsuko spoke sweetly while smiling. "Hi." Videl stood in front of her friends like she was trying to protect them. "The girls and I have a special treat for you. I know we don't let just anyone into our group but since you are the daughter of the great Hercule, you have been chosen to be the new member." Matsuko held out the invitation. "And as a member you have been invited to our party this weekend. I hope you will come." Gohan, Sharpner and Erasa stood in shock. They didn't know what to say or if they should say anything at all. "No thanks, I've made plans already." Videl smiled back even though it was a fake smile. "Are you sure? There are a few boys that have wanted to meet you. You could be something really special Videl, don't miss this opportunity." Matsuko's voice had a bit of a threat but she kept her cool. "I don't want to attend your P.O.S. party. I have my own friends. Thanks anyways." Videl was pretty much fed up at this point and ready to punch their neatly make-upped faces in. "Just think about it all right?" Sumi said reassuringly and gave the invitation to Videl. She took the envelope and nodded. "Right, I'll think about it."

What is Videl going to do! Will she join the club or turn them down? Find out in the next exciting chapter. Don't forget to review. More reviews more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't updated in what seems like years but I've been so busy lately. I'm really starting to get in the swing of things with this fan fiction story; I've had my mind running none stop. Enjoy and remember to leave a review! Bideru 

After everyone had walked home, Videl said her goodbyes then walked inside her mansion like house. 'All the money in the world with everything you could ever ask for and you still feel alone.' She thought to herself while looking around. Everything in the entrance hall was of a grand scale; lamps from all over the world, priceless paintings, and a huge couch off to the side which she spent many nights laying upon during thunderstorms, watching the rain slide down an endless number of windows. Making her way up the marble stairs to the second floor Videl wondered where her father was this time. Hercule, the greatest fighter ever and whom the town 'Satan City' was named after spend much of his time boasting and bragging about his opponents and had little time for his daughter. The only way she would get to see him is if she went down to her fathers' gym to show the guys how to fight 'properly'. Of course there was no way she could have been the daughter of the world's strongest person with out being a fighter herself. She had mastered many kinds of martial arts and strove to become almost as strong as her dad. Ever since she was a baby she learned how to use everything from within in order to protect herself against anyone; in other words the girl could really hold her own.

"Dad, I'm home…not that you care." She spoke the last part very softly then jumped as she heard Mr. Satan's loud booming voice. "Ah! My little champion, how was school today? Beat anyone up?" His laughter almost shook the house. "No daddy, I didn't. I doubt anyone would even try to fight me, they all know who has trained me." She smiled as she noticed her dad beaming with pride. He stroked his mustache then nodded in approval "Well Videl what do you say you and I go down to the gym and work on your kicks a bit?" "I'm sorry dad" She looked around for a way out then clung to her back pack strap. "Um, homework, you know how that is dad and I was going to Erasas' tonight." Mr. Satan patted his daughters shoulder and laughed once again. "I see, have fun Videl and don't stay out to late." She nodded then took off running to her room.

Once safe inside the walls of her room she sighed then threw her backpack down onto her king size bed. Videls' room was one of the biggest ones in the house aside from her dads; it had everything a girl could want. Two walk in closets, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, huge double doors and a balcony overlooking the city. She was spoiled all right but to her money wasn't really a big deal since she was rich for as long as she could remember. Videl made her way to the doors leading out to the balcony and opened them, taking a deep breath of springtime air. 'What a beautiful day it was.' She thought to herself as she walked to her bed and sat down. Pulling the zipper of her backpack open she noticed a pink piece of paper sticking out of one of her books. Slowly she took it out and stared at it, the invitation to the P.S. party which she pretended to throw out only to stuff it in her bag for later. "Why couldn't I go? I mean I'm rich and I guess I'm popular with great friends so why not get dolled up and have more fun than I already do?" Videl spoke out loud to herself. Still holding the invitation she sat down in front of her vanity and held up her long black hair with one hand. "I have what it takes to be one of them, to be loved instead of feared."

Just then her phone rang which startled her. Looking at the caller ID she noticed it was Erasa one of her closest friends. "Hello?" She spoke after picking up the phone and setting the invite on the table in front of her. "Hey girl, I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight. The guys are stoked." Videl blinked as her memory came rushing back. "Oh…yeah, we're still on."

She cleared her throat "Erasa? Do you think everyone would be mad if I went to that popular society party this weekend?" Videl braced herself for the worst. "What! You can't be serious Videl. They're not like you, they are so fake and mean, and…and…and…" "How do you know that?" Videl interrupted. "Maybe it's a chance for me to get out there and be accepted for who I am and not what I do." She could hear Erasas endless cackle in the background. "Yeah right Videl. Do you really think the P.S. is going to accept you like we do? I mean honestly they get judged by what the wear and how they act! It's not like you. Besides you have three great friends who love you, why would you give it up?" Videl tilted her head in a bit of shock "You mean…if I went to the party you wouldn't support me and still be friends with me?" "It's not that Videl, it's just….well you'd change and we….oh never mind. Gohan is on the other line. Come over tonight and we'll talk about it okay?" Videl was more angry than excited about seeing her friends tonight.

"Yeah, okay." She quickly hung up the phone with out saying good-bye. 'I'm not going to let my friends talk me out of something that could be a good change for me. I'm going to that party and I don't care what they say. It's something different and new, what could go wrong?' Picking up her phone she started to dial the number on the pink paper. "Hello, Matsuko? It's Videl…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it's late, next chapter!**

Erasa spent most of the afternoon and evening cleaning around the house. Her parents were hardly ever home due to the fact that they traveled all the time, going from one country to another on business and sometimes on pleasure. She had been to quite a few countries herself but found it rather boring when she had to fend for herself while her parents went off on their own way. Her house wasn't nearly as big as her best friend Videls but the two story house seemed too big for just one person. It was neatly decorated in objects from her parents visits, her favorite piece being the huge tiger rug that laid spread out before the fireplace; of course it wasn't real because in her eyes that would be animal cruelty. Erasa was right in the middle of vacuuming when her phone rang. Instantly turning it off she jumped over the coffee table which she moved from its original spot and ran to answer the phone.

"Hello, Erasa here." She spoke quickly softly panting from running across the room.

"Sheesh did you just run a mile or something?" said the voice on the other end. "Oh, hey Gohan. Sorry I was in the middle of cleaning the house, you know just getting ready for tonight." She laughed a bit feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's cool, have you heard from Videl lately? I tried to call her several times and she would never pick up." There was a hint of concern in his voice. "I talked to her earlier and she seemed really ticked off when we hung up with each other. Did you know she was considering going to that P.S. party?" knowing that this conversation would be more than a few minuets she flopped down on the couch. "Seriously? Videl? Sure doesn't seem like something she would do, I thought she hated them…."

Erasa spoke suddenly interrupting her friend "That's what I told her but she seems to think that we're going to abandon her if she does go." She paused for a moment "Though, I think I might have given her that impression." The other end remained quiet then Gohan spoke again "She should know we'd never give up on her even if she did join that group." Erasa took a sharp breath almost as if trying not to yell at him. "Gohan, I want you to talk her out of it. I know that it might not be a bad thing if she does hang with them but I don't want her to." "I can't just tell her not to hang out with people just because you don't want her to….doesn't seem fair." The last bit came out very quietly as Gohan pondered his friends request.

The conversation ended at that. A few hours later both Gohan and Sharpner showed up at Erasas door. "Come on in guys, everything is ready." Both men entered the house looking around and admiring how clean the place was since usually it was hard to see the floor. "You look amazing Erasa." Sharpner said slicking back his blonde hair as usual. Erasa stared at him slightly drooling over the way his muscles could be seen bulging out from under his shirt. "Thanks sharpner, you look good too." She blushed slightly while smoothing out her blue tank top and matching pants. Gohan was the least bit interested in what both of them looked like. He knew that his two friends had a bit more of a connection with each other in a romantic way but neither would admit to it just yet.

Just then another knock at the door could be heard. "I'll get it." Grumbled Gohan noticing the other two not moving from staring at each other. Videl stood outside looking down at her watch, she really didn't want to come to this little get together but she didn't feel like losing her friends over something so stupid. She looked up in surprise as the door opened to reveal Gohan standing there smiling at her. "Hey Videl." As upset as she was she had a difficult time resisting his smile. Everyone thought they had something special going on behind closed doors but they were just friends no matter what people said. "Hi Gohan." She replied sharing a smile of her own as she walked inside.

"Videl!" Erasa said suddenly while running over to her friend, giving her a big hug. "Uh, hi." Videl was unsure if she was supposed to hug back since this was something her friend didn't usually do. "I'm really glad you came….I think we all are." She said as she pointed over at the guys. "What? You didn't think I was coming?" She seemed a little shocked yet still confused. Erasa gave a slight laugh and ushered her friends into the living room. "Oh, Videl, of course we knew you were coming." Walking towards the kitchen Erasa stopped for a second, "Gohan, could you give me a hand?" she gave him a stern look when he suggested that Sharpner should take his place. "Both of you then, if you please." All three of them walked to the kitchen leaving Videl all by herself.

"Damn Gohan, let's make everything obvious shall we!" Erasa spoke in a hushed but warning tone. Gohan backed up slightly gulping at the fire that burned in her eyes. "Did you think about my question?" She spoke again this time in a slightly regular voice. "I can't do it Erasa I'm sorry." Gohan backed up a little more as his friend grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling him back into the kitchen. "What do you mean you can't? We have to talk her out of it." Glancing at Sharpner with a pleading look she spoke sweetly "Sharpner, will you talk to Videl? I don't want her to join that group." Poor sharpner was torn between both of his friends who were looking at him as if he was supposed to take one of their sides. "I'm not going to say anything; I think Videl can make up her own mind."

"I can make up my own mind about what?" Videl said a puzzled look on her face. "Nothing!" They said in unison. Videl rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "You three are being so suspicious; I don't know what you're talking about but at least have the courage to say it to my face." Erasa looked to Gohan then to Sharpner "We were just talking about what kind of food to fix and we were trying to figure out what you might like." She did her best to make it sound convincing. "Yeah right." Videl said now tapping her foot against the tiled floor. Gohan sighed loudly "Videl, I need to talk to you….alone." Videls eyes narrowed, her temper getting shorter and shorter by the minute. "Fine at least _someone_ wants to tell me what's going on here." Her words were aimed at the other two who looked blankly at Gohan.

The two left the kitchen and headed outside. "I think you should sit down Videl, it's going to be a while." Said Gohan softly. She nodded and sat down on the porch swing, her friend sitting beside her, looking up at the night sky. "Videl, I wanted to talk to you about you joining the Popular Society….."

What's going to happen! Find out next time. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so short but I've been extremely busy. See you next time. Enjoy.

"Alright, Gohan. So what's this all about and don't tell me you're going to try and talk me out of this because I can say right now…never mind what did you want to say?" Videl was ready to defend herself to the death if necessary but she decided to at least hear her friend out since after all he was the reasonable one out of the four.

Gohan drew a long ragged breath and cleared his throat, somewhat uncomfortable with this situation not only because Videl was one of the strongest girls he knew but she was also his best friend and always had been since the beginning of high school. "Videl. Sharpner, Erasa, and I don't think you should join the popular society." He paused waiting for her to start yelling but she didn't move. "Um, it's not like you to want to do something so drastic, you know. The P.S. girls are usually up to no good. Making others feel bad, they enjoy hurting people and that doesn't seem like something you would do." Videl leaned her back against the porch swing where she was sitting, her hands properly folded in her lap and a blank look on her face. Obviously it was her turn to say something because Gohan had been staring at her for the last few minuets. With a shrug of her shoulders Videl sat upright and smiled. "I'm glad you three are concerned about me but all of you act like I'm going to join some gang of murders. This is just a change for me, a chance to be someone different and change isn't all that bad." She was, of course, putting on a fake smile trying to hide the fact that his accusations were starting to make her mad.

At this point Gohan was getting fed up with her calm nature, her poised body language and that false tone. "Videl they are murders, they kill the hopes, dreams, and the self esteem of others. Do you really want to be like that!" He stood up; the anger noticeable in the way he folded his arms over his chest and looking down at her the same way her father did when he was upset with her. "It's time to face the music and realize that sooner or later it's going to come down to you picking who's more important them or us." The way he stated the last few words made Videl shiver inside. Why was she in this huge war between not even people but attitudes? "Gohan, I haven't even joined their group. I haven't even been to one of their parties. I just think maybe a change of scenery might be good, you know?" Gohan was taken a back by this; cocking his head to the side he uttered something that pierced the night air "A change of scenery? As in, you don't want to be around us anymore…right?" Videl was sad that her best friend would actually assume something like that. Slowly she shook her head and stood up almost as if she was facing her fear. "That's not it at all." She paused but the sarcastic 'oh really?' look on Gohans' face forced her to continue. "I love you guys, you know that. I would never try to push any of you away unless I had a reason to and as of right now I don't. It's just that I'm a little tired of always going through the same thing over and over again. I want something new and exciting. Not that joining the P.S. is going to cure that forever it's just a little less dangerous than becoming a daredevil; I think." After finishing her sentence Videl figured she was in for this huge lecture over how 'exciting' her life was though she would never buy it. Gohan smirked at her; his eyes shifting from left to right as if coming up with a plan. "All right then, you want excitement? Then we're going bowling!" Videl nearly fell over but quickly regained her balance enough to give him a look as if he was crazy. "What! Bowling? That's not exciting at all." Gohans smile got bigger "No? Well I thought Videl was always looking for something new and I doubt bowling will get you into a lot of trouble." Her upper lip parted from the bottom, he had a point but he still sounded out of his mind. "That may be true and all but what about Sharpner and Erasa? Won't they be mad if we leave them here?" She snickered inside her head figuring she had the upper hand in the situation but Gohan retorted back "I doubt that." He laughed looking through the front window of Erasas house; Videls eyes following as they laid sight on her two closest friends locking lips and holding each other on the couch. "Damnit" Videl cursed under her breath as Gohan took a hold of her hand; taking off towards the car. Their destination…the Satan city bowling alley.


	5. Bowling, Karaoke, and romance part 1

Woo! I'm back after a long, long, long, long time. I'm sure everyone was wondering where I went. Well wonder no more I'm here and this story is going to get better and better. Lots of twists and turns along the way. Enjoy!

Bowling, Karaoke and Romance

Part 1

Just as Gohan and Videl were entering the car they heard a loud slam as the door to Erasas house burst open. "Where are you guys going? Don't leave us!" Erasa shouted; making Gohan hit his forehead with his hand. "I guess we're caught." He sighed. Videl gave a half smile in relief; she wasn't sure what would happen if it was just the two of them. Erasa charged out towards the car with her jacket half on and one shoe in hand; Sharpner took off after her making sure to shut the door before he chased his new 'girlfriend' which they had made official while Gohan and Videl were talking outside. Videl opened her door and pushed the seat up and as if on cue Erasa dove into the back seat followed by Sharpner. "Bowling" Videl said quickly almost reading her friends mind. "Sounds great, oh guess what Videl…Sharpner and I are now an item." She said giggling. "I figured that much" Videl laughed "Considering you were both playing tonsil hockey." They both blushed a deep shade of red though the darkness of the car hid it. Gohan didn't say much to anyone as he started the car; he was a bit disappointed that it wasn't going to be just him and Videl. Not that he wanted it to be a date or anything or so he tried to tell himself. He just wanted to cheer up a friend.

About half an hour later they arrived at the bowling alley. Not only was this one of the best in town it was the biggest. Four levels of bowling with and ice rink on the roof and what they called 'extreme karaoke' consisting of a huge stage, lots of lights and costumes for dressing up and putting on a performance on the first floor. Videl opened her door, letting out her friends before closing it while Gohan got out very slowly, his head full of ideas on what it would be like to have a date. "I'm so excited to be here. This place is so expensive but worth it." Erasa spoke as she clung onto her boyfriends arm. Sharpner smiled and kissed her cheek which made Videl smile. She was happy for her two best friends and knew that they would be very good for each other. "So Videl what level is the best to play on?" Sharpner asked as they all walked to the entrance. "Um…" Two massive glass doors slid open revealing the chaos within. There were two elevators each lit up with neon colors which stopped at the different levels. They could see a group of guys performing on the karaoke stage while tons of girls screamed, obviously big fans. As they looked up they could see people looking over the edges of the different levels all of which were blocked off by black boards created to show music videos when no one was singing. "Well the first level is a 'Space' theme, second is 'Kings and Queens', the third 'Retro' and of course the roof is all Ice Skating but I think it's too cold for that." Videl said quickly after everyone recovered from shock. "Let's go to the Kings and Queens!" Erasa shouted over the immense amount of noise. "That's fine with me" Videl replied then thought for a moment "Let's not forget most couples are there." Gohan snapped out of his trance and smiled while nudging Videl. "So what, no one knows we're not together and besides not everyone has to be dating do they?" Videl gave him a strange look almost glaring at him. "Yeah! Second floor here we come!" Erasa grabbed a hold of Sharpner and Videls hands then took off; Gohan following very closely.

All four got into the electric blue elevator and waited as others joined them then pushed the button of the floor they wanted to go to. In a flash the elevator took off skywards stopping almost as quickly as it started when it reached the 'King and Queen' floor. Sharpner pushed his way through the crowed linking hands with Erasa then her with Videl and her with Gohan. This made Gohan blush just a bit; he never knew how soft Videls' skin really was though he had imagined it. "I thought we'd never get out of there guys." Videl said letting go of Gohan and pushing her hair out of her eyes. "This place is always packed." They made their way up to the counter where they told the lady what size shoes they wore and which lane they were interested in. "I hope this will be okay. I picked one that was sort of in the corner." Gohan rubbed the back of his head while the rest nodded. "Looks fine to us" they said in unison. When they reached their lane each separated to find the perfect ball. Videl tried lifting a 24lb ball but nearly fell over; Gohan who had not really taken his eyes off of her walked over. "Having trouble?" Videl looked at him with a smile "Just a little. I thought I could handle it but maybe I need something lighter." Gohan laughed. "Well you know Videl even though you work out everyday it doesn't mean that you can lift anything you want. Besides it's best to not strain yourself." She nodded then reached for a 14lb ball, lifting it with ease. "That's much better." Both exchanged smiles and walked back to the lane. Erasa and Sharpner had already found their balls and began entering names into the computer which kept track of their score.

"You first Gohan." Sharpner said giving his friend a pat on the back. "Okay, here goes nothing." Gohan stood up while holding his ball, the heaviest one they had though it felt so light. Standing at the end of the lane he placed his fingers in the holes then bent over. 'Please don't let me screw up in front of my friends' he thought as he extended his arm behind his self then took a few steps forward while swinging his arm and releasing the ball. It rolled down the isle gracefully until it hit the pins; all of them fell down one by one and a big 'X' appeared on the screen in front of the other three. "Great job Gohan!" Videl yelled as they all clapped for him. Gohan couldn't help but blush; he just got a strike and in his eyes the cutest girl in school was cheering for him. "Thanks, you're up Erasa." Everyone took turns bowling each player getting strikes and spares except Sharpner who kept missing the pins thanks to Erasa who yelled and hollered for 'her man'. "The game is real close guys Videl and Gohan are tied so whoever gets a strike wins." Erasa said with intensity in her voice. "Guess that means you're going down Gohan." Videl said with a laugh. "In your dreams Videl" Gohan got up taking a hold of his ball. "With just one more strike…" Erasa said in a hushed voice as if hosting a tournament "…he could win it all." Gohan walked to the edge of the lane one more time his fingers in the holes, ball pressed against his chest as he studied the pins as if they were an opponent. "…will he make it or will he choke…" Gohan extended his arm as he walked to the line "…this is it to win the love of his life or be the biggest wiener ever…" Gohan let go of the ball but skipped a bit as his foot touched the line a buzzer noise went off and he was disqualified thanks to Erasa. "Damn!" Gohan said but not loud enough for his friends to hear. "I won! I won!" Videl screamed while jumping on a chair. Everyone laughed as she got down and received hugs and congratulations from her friends. "I'm thirsty anyone else want something?" Just as Videl asked she heard two stomachs growling. Both of the boys looked down and blushed "I guess we need to feed the boys too." Erasa giggled and all four made their way into the elevator and back down to the first floor.

"You're really having a good time aren't you Videl?" Erasa whispered while watching the two guys race each other to the snack bar. "Yeah I am. This was a great idea, I'm glad Gohan let you guys come along." Erasa blinked a few times then spoke up again "You mean to tell me that you two were going alone?" Videl looked at her friend in a confused way "Well…yeah. This was Gohan's idea." "So this was supposed to be a date and we ruined it?!" Erasa opened her mouth in shock. "No! Not a date. Never. We sort of got into an argument and this was his way of cheering me up I guess." "Ah, I see well maybe it was more and you just don't know it. Anyways here come the guys. Geez they had to get the biggest pizza they had." She laughed then walked over two the guys who were shoving pizza into their mouths; leaving Videl alone and confused. 'A date? Was it supposed to be a date? No. We're just friends. Only friends.' Videl pushed the thought out of her mind and followed her friends to a table near the karaoke stage.

That's it for now. Stick around for part 2!

Videl


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, okay, okay so I'm back with another chapter after like what, five million years. I'm so slow but I've been creatively challenged. But I'm going to try very hard to update sooner. That is…if you leave feedback! That's right, I can't do it with out you guys! Enjoy!

After eating what seemed to be at least 50 large pizzas each, Gohan and Sharpner stretched out in the chairs letting their stomachs rest. "Gosh you two, how do your parents afford groceries?!" Erasa said with a giggle. Videl had half her mind preoccupied with the thought of her and Gohan being an 'item' the other half was trying to concentrate on the karaoke stage where five men were setting up huge screens so everyone in the building could see the next performer.

"….what do you p.o.s. girls want?" Videl snapped out of her trance and spun around to see Erasa and Matsuko practically at each others throats. "I said move out of my way so I can talk to Videl!" Matsuko spat venomously her hands on her hips a evil glare in her eyes. "Take a hike you bimbo, I don't want you to get any of your bitchy germs on my friend." The smile on Erasas face was so fake that it looked like it had to have been painted on. "Bitchy ne? Well the only bitch I see is you…oh wait not bitch. Slut is more like it!" Matsuko roared with laughter which was the boys cue to stop the situation from getting physical. "Hey now, stop girls before something happens that you two might regret." Sharpner said while holding Erasa back as she muttered "I doubt I'd ever regret beating her bitch a…"

"Enough!" Videl stood up and looked around making sure her sudden burst didn't get any ones attention. Everyone stopped and stared at Videl which made her feel very uneasy. "Matsuko what do you want? And Erasa shut up, I can handle things on my own." Erasa tried to interject but it was too late, videl had already put her hand up to hush her friend and Matsuko had cleared her throat her prissy attitude firmly back in place. "Well Videl, it's seems to me that you wanted to join our little group. There is defiantly an opening for you when you're ready." Gohan looked up at Videl with almost a pleading look as almost to say 'you know you shouldn't' which Matsuko automatically noticed.

Shifting her weight, her hand going from her hip to her hair Matsukos perky smile slowly changed to where she was biting her bottom lip softly. "I know you don't I?" She spoke to Gohan in a soft coo. "I suppose you do." Gohan replied looking half ready to defend his friend, half confused. Matsuko giggled her eyes closing slightly "I'm pretty sure I do. In fact I remember you from science class." Gohan was not impressed by her antics nor knew what she was getting at. Videls eyebrow raised for she was suddenly confused as to why the attention was suddenly on Gohan and not herself.

"You seem to be a bright guy and well I've been busy trying to pass all my other classes and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to help me study for the exams coming up." Videls stomach turned at the sound of Matsukos voice. This wasn't happening, was the leader of her 'escape' group actually hitting on her friend which she secretly had an interest in herself. Gohan sat up in his chair suddenly not full anymore, this was the first time a girl had truly shown any interest in him. He could tell that it wasn't just about science but he thought of how happy his mother would be if he was helping a fellow student earn good grades. "Sure, I can help you." Gohan scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously.

Videls eyes widened, the anger building up so fast that she didn't know how to stop herself. She slamed her hand on the table making everyone in the group jump in surprise. "That's it! I'm not joining your stupid little group!." Matsuko laughed but the looked puzzled in a fake sort of way. "Oh?! Ah, I get it. You have a thing for Gohan over here ne?" She patted his shoulder which made him blush and Videls blood boil. "No! I don't like him!" she paused and looked at Gohan who was obviously too involved with the feeling of matsukos hand absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder. "Ugh, I mean I know you're just going to use him! How could anyone be that stupid to fall for something like that!" Everytime videl spoke she wanted to smack herself for she was only making things worse but she couldn't help it.

"Use him?! Maybe I think he's cute. And besides my boyfriend cheated on me with the English teacher, something about her being 'exotic' whatever that means. I think Gohan is hot! And that's not very nice, calling your 'friend' stupid." Gohan suddenly had the biggest butterfly in his stomach. What exactly was going on, a girl thought he was 'hot?!' and videl getting so upset over the fact he was going to study; he had a very hard time putting two and two together. "You're such a sleaze you know that?" Erasa spoke up this time with Sharpner right behind her ready to hold her back if need be. "Your second grade words don't bother me just incase you were wondering." Matsuko moved her hand from Gohans shoulder and she walked up close to both Videl and Erasa with a big smile. "You two have no idea what I want. Well…I guess you do. I want Gohan. And I always get what I want." She rolled her eyes at the glares from the other two then looked back at Gohan. "See you at school Gohan. Meet me at my locker? It's the third one on the second floor, with the hearts on it, you can't miss it." Gohan simply nodded and Matsuko went on her way.

Videl spun around and stared at her friend. "Gohan! What were you thinking? Don't you know it's a trap?? For whatever reason she picked you out as the target for some deeper, more evil plan." Gohan stood up now being full aware of what she was saying. "So you mean that I don't know how to see when someone is a good person? She was good enough for you to follow wasn't she?" Gohan didn't mean to say the things he did but he was tired of trying to get her attention and having her shoot him down all the time. Videl stood there eyeing him for a moment then took a deep breath "Fine, I hope you two are happy." And with that she left her three friends with their own final thoughts.

"What are you going to do now Gohan?" Erasa said in a shocked tone. "Nothing" Gohan said. "She knows what she wants, even if it's not me."

Hahahahahaha!!! That's it for now! Makes you wonder huh? More to come! See-ya soon. Videl


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I updated and sooner than expected! I guess that's what you get when you stay home sick. Nothing else to do and nothing on t.v.! Enjoy!

Videl did all she could trying to calm herself while walking around the parking lot of the bowling alley. Mean while inside her friends discussed the situation mostly trying to figure out how to stop an internal war between them. "I really feel bad for Videl you know?" Erasa said with her hand on her cheek her eyes focused on the ground. "I think she's going through some sort of identity crisis, why else would she want to hang out with the pms girls??" She looked up and cleared her throat at the site of Gohans stare. "Sorry…" She continued this time thinking before she spoke. "Videl has really been going through some rough stuff. Her dad is really famous so she hardly sees him and she gets followed around every time she tries to do good. Maybe she just needs a little love." Erasa smiled at herself when she said the last few words. "Yeah, right, all that ice princess wants is attention." Gohan spat. He didn't really mean what he said but he was getting very offended by his so called friends actions. Erasa gasped "How could you say that?!" she frowned realizing how bad the situation might really get. Gohan shook his head "I just don't get her. One day she's all nice and the next she's so distant. How do you 'love' someone like that?" The other twos eyes grew wide at the words that came from his mouth. "I don't mean that I love her!" Gohan said in somewhat of a high pitched tone. "I only asked how it was possible." Sharpner took it upon himself to finally speak up "Erasa, why don't you go talk to Videl. We do still care about her. I'll take Gohan some place else until we're all ready to go home." Erasa nodded and took off out the door in search of her best friend.

Videl was sitting on a bench her feet dangling, hands folded over her chest and her brain obviously working over time by the look on her face. "There you are, gosh I figured you would have gone home." Her friend sat down next to her sweeping the hair from her face after running all over the place. "I didn't feel like walking." Was all she said. Erasa felt the tension but decided to break the ice with a little comedy. "Hey! Guess what. The funniest thing happened while you were gone. One of the guys setting up the stage tried to plug in a speaker and the thing fell over busting a hole in the stage!" Videl didn't seem amused so she continued. "Well, I thought it was funny. It's a bit cold out here huh? I have no idea what the weather is supposed to be like tomorrow. Hope it's nice enough to wear the new dress I bought to school." The last bit made Videl cringe. "Oh, sorry. Who cares about school anyways huh? I thought about skipping the first few hours to sleep in, maybe eat a big breakfast, wanna join me?" Erasas huge smile made Videl laugh/cough at the same time. "Listen Erasa I know you're just trying to make me feel better but I'm fine, honest." "No you're not. That whole thing back there…" Erasa tried to ease into the subject " I mean what happened…between…you know…" Videl sat up strait and finally looked over at her friend. "What happened in there is nothing but drama. I don't need it. I'm going to get over all of this and move on." "Great! That means you'll come inside and we can all hang out again?!" Videl shook her head "No, I'm not going to forgive him (meaning Gohan) for doing what he did. (Erasa started to open her mouth) Even…if I started it. What I wanted out of the p.s. group was my thing and he shouldn't have gotten dragged into it now it's all messed up." Erasa sighed "I don't know what's going on with you but I'm still you're friend, Sharpner too. Don't know about Gohan. I just want you to be happy with me! I'm your best friend right?" The hopefulness in Erasas eyes made Videl feel weak. "Right." Both girls smiled at each other Erasa leaned over giving her friend a big hug. "That's what I like to hear! At least stay over at my house tonight ok? We can stay up late and sleep in!" Videl nodded "Sure. Besides I didn't finish my homework anyways." Erasa laughed "You neither huh? Come on lets go inside and finish having a bit of fun." With that the both of them went inside and looked for a table to sit at laughing as they watched a man try to repair the hole in the stage.

The boys on the other hand were busy in the game room trying to beat the high scores set by the previous players. "Man, I don't get it. No matter how many times you push the same button you don't get anywhere." Gohan squinted his eyes trying to get the fighter on the screen to at least punch his opponent which happened to be Sharpner. "That's because you've got to push all the buttons, not just one." That comment made Gohan blush but laugh victoriously after he did a special move making his friends player fall over, it's life bar completely draining as the word 'Game Over' burst onto the screen. "Yeah! I did it." Gohan patted his friend on the back noting his friends dropped jaw. "Sorry, I guess I should have kept pushing that one button." Sharpner shook his head "and to think I actually helped you beat me!" both of them laughed then turned to eye another game which didn't involve any button pushing; air hockey. "This is a game I know I can beat you in." Sharper laughed then went into explaining the concept of the game after seeing Gohans confused face. "It's simple really. You use these 'mallets' and try to get the air hockey puck into the others goal or slot. The puck slides around because of the force of air." Gohan nodded "Sounds simple, lets play."

After a few games Sharpner admitted his defeat once again by his best friend. "You catch on really easily. Maybe next time I shouldn't explain how the games work." "That wouldn't be fair." Gohan said looking confused. "Exactly." Sharpner said with a laugh. "So what's with you and Videl…(Gohan snapped his head up, looking directly at his friend)…I mean why aren't you two getting along? Not that it's any of my business." Sharpner said in a usual manly way. "Don't ask me." Gohan shrugged. "She started all of this. I can't stand the way she acts sometimes. I'm sure everyone feels that way once in a while." Sharpner nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Gohan went on, mostly talking to himself. "It's not like I'm mean to her. I tried to talk her out of hanging out with Matsuko and her friends but she obviously didn't want my opinion." "Matsuko? You actually used her name." Sharpner interrupted his friend. "Yeah? So what of it? That is her name." "We've all been calling them the p.s. or p.m.s. group. Since when do you say their names?" Gohan frowned "I happen to think she's nice. Maybe you've all been too hard on them. I don't mean that I like them. I just want to be nice for once." Sharpner nodded a bit. "Right man. I understand, nothing wrong with that. Lets go find Erasa and get out of here." The guys left the game room and walked around looking for the missing person of their group.

There were a few people on the stage now after it had been fixed. Multicolored lights shone down and music was playing. Videl and Erasa were sitting next to each other both of them finishing off their vanilla shakes. "Karaoke night is so hilarious sometimes. Half these people can't sing." Videl laughed at her friends comment and even harder when the group started singing off key. "Hey there's Sharpner and Gohan! Play it cool Videl and please don't leave." Erasa spoke so her friend could hear. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." Sharpner and Gohan smiled at Erasa as they approached the two girls. "There you two are. Where did you wonder off to?" Erasa said loudly over the singers. "Game room." Her boyfriend responded making her roll her eyes with a 'that figures' look on her face. "I hate karaoke night!" Gohan said mostly looking from the stage to his friends trying not to make contact with Videl. "They're not the only annoying thing here." Videl whispered under her breath so only Erasa heard. Trying to keep the look of surprise at her friends words off her face Erasa stood up and looked at her watch. "It's getting late and we have school tomorrow. Videl is going to stay with me tonight so I'll talk to you in the morning, k lover?" Sharpner nodded and smiled as his girlfriend kissed him on the cheek. "That's fine. I'll have Gohan take me home and you can take the other car." The lovers embraced then said their good byes all while Gohan and Videl ignored each other the best they could. After a few moments both girls left money on the table for whoever cleaned at night and walked out the door and to the car. The boys doing the same minuets after, both groups driving off to get a good nights rest.

Well there's another chapter for ya! I know you're all thinking 'geez this is supposed to be about Gohan/Videl being together.' But you have drama before because it's exciting! I'm very sorry that I can't describe air hockey worth crap! Ha ha ha! Just remember I won't update with out comments! Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

_Here we are again. All trying to figure out what's going to happen to our dear friends. More drama, love interests and fights! Not all in one chapter but it leaves you wanting more! Enjoy!_

Erasa pulled into the drive of her home with her best friend in the passenger seat. "Home sweet home." She said with a smile as she turned the car off. "We don't have to go to bed right away you know. I just said that because I figured you couldn't stand to be around Gohan any longer." Videl cringed at the mention of his name but quickly shook it off; only speaking when they were inside her best friends' house. "You know. I'm actually okay with the whole 'Gohan/Matsuko thing." Her soft voice made her friend look at her as if maybe she was trying to hide something. "I mean, why do I need to be upset over something I have no interest in?"

Erasa finished turning all the lights on, the last one in the kitchen when she got the nerves to ask what she wanted to know. "I thought you liked Gohan. At least…it seemed that way." She bit her lip expecting Videl to yell and scream; but she didn't, instead she walked to the couch and looked down at a picture of Erasa and her family. "I did." Silence fell and the air was so heavy with unanswered questions that Erasa simply said "Then why…"

Videl quickly interrupted her friend looking deep into her eyes for once letting her guard down. "You know that feeling you get when you first fall in love? Those butterflies that seem to grow so big you think you're going to pop?! Well…I've had those butterflies, felt that feeling; every time I saw him." Erasa was completely at awe with her friends' honesty; instead of pushing her she sat down next to her friend as she continued talking while looking at a wall this time almost as if she was by herself.

"I don't know what it is about him but I can't help the way I feel. He's a really good guy with a good heart, I don't know if I could do him justice. I'm so cold on the outside but I have to be. My dad is famous for being strong, how would it look if I was some sissy spoiled brat. Dad's all I've ever had and I want to make him proud of me. At least this way Gohan can be happy."

Videl moved her head slowly until her eyes yet again met with her best friends. Erasa could see the hurt and longing but couldn't think any way to fix her friends problem. "Videl…why are you telling me all of this? I've never seen you open up so much and with out anyone asking you a million questions." Videl laughed a bit, the smile on her face made Erasa feel slightly more at ease. "I don't want to be shut off from everyone. You've been there for me longer than I can remember and you're not asking me tons of questions which is what makes me feel confident that you'll never tell anyone what I just told you." Erasa sat upright and blinked a few times "No one? Not even Sharpner? I…ok Videl you can trust me. I won't tell."

Meanwhile

The boys spent a few hours driving around town Gohans thoughts weighing heavily on his mind masking it with the fascination of the skyscrapers. "This is the life isn't it Gohan? Two guys out on the town not worrying about girls." Sharpner laughed like some over buff tough guy. Gohan smiled nervously "Uh. Yeah. It's real exciting." Sharpner sped off towards his apartment since Gohan told him he was in no mood to drive. "So what classes do you have tomorrow?" Sharpner could tell something was wrong with his friend but guys didn't really talk about feelings openly. "All of them unfortunately." Sharpner was shocked. If his friend wasn't excited about school work then there was something wrong with him for sure. "Gohan, what's up with you?" Gohan looked from the passenger window to the dashboard. "Nothing. Big test tomorrow. Lots of pressure." "You're a genius Gohan. Why don't I believe you?"

The car came to a stop in front of an apartment building. Shaprner turned the key and both boys got out making their way up the four flights of stairs to a door marked 24B. Gohan didn't say a word but pretended to go over the different elements under his breath though he knew them all by heart. When Sharpner opened the door and his friend followed him in. "Sorry it's a mess but I'm a guy, what do you expect." He laughed whole heartedly and checked his answering machine for missed calls. All of Gohans worries subsided for a while; he had never been to Sharpners house before. It was a rather spacious place two bedrooms with attached bathrooms, a huge open kitchen with an island and rather nice furniture. "This is a nice place Sharpner." Gohan said as he walked around examining the paintings that hung on the wall. "You think so? I think it's kind of small but its home."

Both boys sat down on the over sized couch and Sharpner turned on his big screen T.V. Gohan couldn't quite get into the show which featured big chested girls playing volleyball in swimsuits. "I think I'm going to head off to bed. Studying always makes me tired." Sharpner nodded and decided not to ask his friend any questions about what was bothering him thinking it was best he just slept it off. When Gohan reached the room where he was to stay in, he closed the door and sighed. 'Why can't I just tell her?' Gohans head felt heavy he went back and forth in his mind trying to figure out if Matsuko really liked him or if he should try again at getting Videl to notice him. He crawled into bed after taking off his shoes and not bothering to get undressed. 'Who knew life would get so complicated. I have to focus on school but all I can think about is her. The way she holds her head up with confidence. The way she smiles when she thinks no one is looking. The way her eyes sparkle, even when she's mad. Everything about her is perfect but why is she so distant? Do I have what it takes to make her happy? No…I can't think about that now. I have school tomorrow and I have to make mom proud.' With the last thoughts of a certain girl Gohan closed his eyes and settled in for a good nights rest.

The next morning

The alarm clock went off and Erasa rolled over to hit the snooze button when she opened her eyes enough to notice her friend sitting on the floor with her book bag on her lap. "How long have you been up?" She said in a groggy voice sitting up slowly. "About an hour, I like to do a morning jog before school." Erasa laughed "That's the Videl I know." "You're not wearing that same outfit are you?! Oh girl that's just wrong." Videl looked down at her clothes then looked up in confusion. "What? I don't have anything else." Erasa jumped up out of bed quickly almost knocking her friend over. "I don't feel like going to school this morning Videl! I don't think you do either." Videl looked at Erasa like she was some alien that just landed on earth. "Huh?" Erasa ran around her room gathering up some of her clothes. "I was thinking about this last night. I know you like Gohan. Don't give me that look! I'm just saying…You don't have to like him or whatever. But why not make yourself feel better by getting a make over?!" Videl stood up the usual angry look spread across her face. "What?! Are you serious?! That is the last time I tell you anything Erasa! Now you've gone too far!!" Erasa laughed as she got dressed. "Oh Videl. I'm not trying to do anything. I just want you to be happy and I don't think that look or hairstyle is helping. Please trust me, we'll head out to the mall this morning and be back in time for our afternoon classes." Videl opened her mouth to speak but thought it wasn't worth arguing about it besides deep down she thought her friend had a point. "Fine." Erasas eyes grew wide. "You're serious? I can really give you a make over? That's so awesome! O.k.…ok… I'll calm down you don't have to punch me!" Erasa said after getting a very threatening look from Videl.

At the boys house

Gohan stirred in his sleep, one eye slowly opening to reveal that morning had come already. There was a knock at the guestroom door which he was staying in "Gohan, wake up. It's getting late." His friend Sharpner spoke from the other side before walking off to the living room in search of his shoes. Gohan lay in his bed for a while letting the events from the night before replay in his head. 'How could I have been so stupid, picking some girl over a close friend?' Another knock came from the outside of his door "Gohan we're going to be late if you don't get up." Gohan let out a sigh then finally rolled out of bed "I'm up." He said loudly so his friend could hear. He noticed that he had fallen asleep with his clothes on and figured that changing was out of the picture considering he was running late and nothing Sharpner had would fit him.

Opening the door Gohan walked out into the hallway where he found his friend frantically digging through his book bag. "Morning Sharpner, lose something?" Gohan asked though it was pretty obvious. "Yeah, my homework. Damn, the history teacher is going to kill me, this is the millionth time I've lost it and had to ask for more time." Gohan laughed then scratched his head "Don't you mean that this one time you actually did your homework and all the other times you've put it off making our teacher think you did it?" Sharpner growled at the comment but continued in his search, Gohan watching in amusement. "Don't feel bad Sharpner I had a rough night. At this point school is the last of my worries." This made his friend stop what he was doing and look up with a semi-concerned face. "What's up man? I know we never talk about our feelings but is there something I can do?" Gohan didn't really feel like explaining the whole thing to his friend so he simply said "No, last night just wore me out." Sharpner nodded in understanding "I know. You and Videl…uh right. I get it. Listen I'm obviously not prepared for school and you're not in the right state of mind so let's just skip it today." Gohans eyes widened "I can't." Sharpner couldn't help but laugh "I know, you're a book worm and you can't miss a single day. But if you think about it, you already know everything." Gohan shook his head "No. I mean I can't because I promised Matsuko last night that I would meet her at her locker. I can't break a promise." Sharpner rolled his eyes and sighed "Right, that's not like you is it? Well call her up and tell her you're not going to be there." Gohan contemplated his friends' idea for a while before nodding and going to the living room to get the phone.

The phone rang a few times before a sweet voice came on the other side "Hello?" Gohan swallowed hard then spoke with a slight strain "Hey Matsuko. It's Gohan." Matsuko stood up straight looking around the hallway of the school; she had arrived early to prepare for their meeting. "Oh hi! Where are you? Are you on your way?" her eyes shifted from one high school boy to another but none caught her eye. "Actually that's why I called. I'm not coming today; Sharpner and I decided to take the day off." Sharpner rolled his eyes making sure his friend couldn't see the 'I can't believe you're talking to her' facial expressions. "Oh." Gohan could hear the poutiness in her voice. "Well…" she leaned against a locker next to hers looking into the mirror that was stuck to the inside of the door of hers. "I could skip too, if you still want to meet up with me…" she bit the tip of her fake fingernail waiting for him to answer but before he could she spoke up once more. "I've really been looking forward to seeing you again." This made Gohan shiver, the sound of her voice made him go crazy in a way he couldn't explain. After clearing his throat he smiled though she couldn't see it. "Sure. I'd like to see you again as well." His voice slightly lowered so his friend couldn't hear. "Great!" Matsuko said with much excitement "I'm leaving now; meet me at the mall in an hour or so k? Bye Gohan." The last two words made him shiver once again. Matsuko giggled as she flipped her phone shut and fluffed her hair, winking at herself in the mirror before shutting her locker. "Bye." Gohan said then hung up on his end, his mind worked overtime the thought of her and him meeting. It was something he thought would never happen. "So, did you break her heart?" Sharpner said with a laugh as he stretched out on the couch. "Um, no, actually we're meeting her at the mall in about an hour." Gohan braced himself as his friend nearly fell off the couch in surprise. "What? Oh no. I can't be caught with her! Erasa would kill me." Gohan felt defeated but smirked all of a sudden "You asked if there was anything you could do for me." Sharpner coughed then sighed knowing he was going to regret the whole day. "Fine. We'll go."

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ……Sorry. Finally I wrote another chapter. I'm so slow! X.x Lots of things are happening and it's only getting started! The suspense is building! Stay tuned for another chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! Kawaii Bideru _


End file.
